Roommates
by Myerza
Summary: Hikari is a cheerful, bright girl that moved due to her parent's work. In her new school, she lives in a dorm where his new roommate is Takeru, the most popular and yet unfriendly male in the school who has a grudge on her. Set in an AU. Rated T to be safe.
1. Roommates

**_Hi everyone! I do hope you will enjoy this story. Talk to you later!_**

 ** _Edit: Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the series._**

Hikari's POV

It was the first day of my new school! I transferred here after my father got a new job and I just packed all of my items, since I would be moving into the dorms there. I took a long time to get to school, as the school was really far away, which was one of the reasons why I wanted to live in their dorms. I will not deal with Taichi, my older brother's snoring anymore, which was another reason.

When I walked through the gates, I saw a few girls whispering, "Takeru is so cool! I hope to be his ideal girl!" I laughed, it seemed like every school have its own share of 'popular' males. I heard both a lot of bad and good things about him though, and he was the same age as me. I hope I am not in the same class as he is. I don't want to be bombarded with questions regarding his 'ideal' girl.

I walked into the principal's office, greeting him before he gestured for me to seat, which I did. He handed me my schedule. I took a glance at it, before sighing. I had a busy schedule and I sucked my lips. Not wanting to make a bad impression, I thanked the principal for the opportunity to attend the school, before leaving for my next class.

I looked at my noisy class, a bit surprised that a top-notch school will have students acting like this. The teacher quietened the class and I made my introduction, "Hello everyone! I am Hikari Kamiya. I hope we will get along well for now on!" I kept a bright smile, and I got a friendly introduction of everyone in the class. Well, everyone but a blond male with pretty blue eyes that is.

"Takeru! Stop being so rude to Kamiya-san!" He sighed before standing up, introducing himself reluctantly, "I am Takeru Takaishi." Everyone had their gazes weirdly fixed on him as he sat down. I am in the same class as the Takeru! My mouth a bit agape, my new teacher looked for a seat, telling me to sit next to the Takeru. "Hi, I hope we will get along well!" I tried to smile.

"Get along well? You just got me scolded, you know?" He said in an almighty-like kind of voice. What's up with this guy? He is unfriendly and has a grudge against me already! I pouted, taking my seat, and the tedious classes began.

After a long day, I took my stuff heading to my dorm. I thought of my soon-to-be roommate, hoping it is a female and I am hang out with her. I hummed to my favourite song, One In A Million by TWICE, while walking to my new room.

I looked at the doorstep of my new room, knocking the door, waiting for a response from my new roommate. Suddenly, the door opened and the face that greeted me was of that of Takeru's. "Huh?" We said in unison.

"Is this a problem?" The principal, who appeared out of nowhere, questioned us.

"But boys and girls usually don't pair with one another! Especially when she got me into trouble!"

"Excuse me, you were being unfriendly and that's the reason why you got reprimanded. Stop acting like a baby."

"You two look like you are getting along just fine to me." He walked away, leaving us with a lot of questions, and no answers whatsoever.

"Fine. If you want to live here, there are three rules." I blinked, he is actually letting me stay?

"One, don't touch my stuff." I nodded, it seemed reasonable.

"Two, we split the room into half, at no point in time can we go into the other half." That was reasonable too, I nodded.

"Three, don't breathe in this room." Now that was unreasonable. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Let's stick with the first two rules. I would not want you to get into trouble again." I negotiated.

"Ok then." He seemed grumpy and unhappy.

"Let's try to get along then." He tapped my head, entering the room to do his own stuff.

"This is such a weird first day of school..." I thought.

 _ **So I hope you had enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to make it longer but I wanted to leave it at that. Hope you will enjoy this story!**_


	2. Fluffy Fluffy

_**Hi everyone! I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter! I had lost all of my progress on this chapter for no apparent reason so this took a little longer. Bye!**_

Hikari's POV

It has been five days since I moved in into the Takeru's room. It was fine, actually, he did his stuff and I did mine. He was a gentleman too, surprisingly, letting me walk under his umbrella when it rained. Because of this though, I had received a lot of death threats and his 'fangirls' put rats into my locker.

I had made a lot of new friends though. I enjoy spending time with them, laughing along with them. My new friends are Miyako, the one let me join the group, Daisuke, the soccer team captain who is obsessed with me(and his fangirls send me threats as well), Iori, who is two years younger than me and is a kendo champion, Ken, who is the soccer vice-captain and is Miyako's boyfriend.

"I really like my new friends." I smiled, walking out of my class for my break.

"Hi Hikari!" Daisuke cheered and waved furiously at me. His 'fangirls' gave me a death stare.

"Hi..." I waved at him and the others came.

"How is things going with Takeru?"

"Huh?" I was confused why she would ask me that.

"You are in the same room, same classes as him. You have affinity with him! You must have developed at least some feelings for him."

"No!" I exclaimed, disgusted at the thought of liking him.

"He is so unfriendly, has a grudge on me and do you know what like of things he has said to me?" I told her everything that has happened.

"I don't care. The fact that you can name so much about him means you like him. And he must like you, him tapping your head means he likes you to some extent. He has never done that to anyone! "

"I give up."

"Just ignore Miyako." Iori plainly said.

"Umph." Miyako seemed unsatisfied with my answer.

"I got it! The ship name shall be Takari!" She declared.

"Ship name?"

"You will never get it."

"Ok?" I am a little terrified of what Miyako might planned but I shrugged off the feeling.

"Hey Takeru!" Miyako called out.

"What?" He said in unfriendly voice.

"Do you like Hikari?" He almost choked on his food.

"NO!" I sighed a sigh of relief.

"I do though!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Hmm..." Miyako seemed to in deep thought.

"I dare you to kiss Hikari."

"No way."

"This is going to ruin your reputation."

"It won't." Miyako seemed frustrated.

* * *

Takeru's POV

After a long day, without getting into trouble, I went to the dorms. I lie down on my bed, thinking about Hikari. Wait! Why would I think about her!? I shake off my previous thought, thinking about about my girlfriend, Catherine, is doing.

"She has given me any calls since she left for France..." I sighed.

"France? She?" Hikari popped out of nowhere, scaring me.

"Don't scare me like that!" She tilted her head, puzzled.

"Oh well." She went to organize her stuff.

I sent a message to Catherine, distracting me from this situation.

* * *

Takeru: Hi Catherine. How are you doing?

* * *

I received no response. I got frustrated. Why on earth is my heart going fluffy fluffy whenever I am thinking about Hikari? Why am I feeling a pleasant aroma whenever I see her?

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter! I just had to make a reference to TWICE since I am a Once. I was referencing to Jelly Jelly by TWICE. You should go check it out! See you all later!**_


	3. A Trip Starts

**_Hello readers, I apologize in advance if the chapter is bad because I was doing three things at once._**

Takeru's POV

I was annoyed, receiving no messages from Catherine, I eventually gave up. Hikari then walked up to me, asking me, "Do you to join me in the beach outing that I am going with the other guys tomorrow? Miyako told me to invite you."

"She is plotting something again." I sensed something suspicious. "No."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Fine." I sighed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, and I am not in the mood to play along with sly plans. "I hope she is not planning to..." I got interrupted by Hikari, "What did you say?"

"Nothing." I tried to cover it up, but she got more suspicious, moving closer to me. I blushed, making her move in closer. "Do you have a fever?"

"I don't! You walked into my half by the way." I pointed out. She moved back, not wanting to break the rules.

She pouted, crossing her arms. She then smiled, then we burst out in laughter. "I hope I get be good friends with you from now on." I thought about it, "Just friends. I wouldn't want my girlfriend to get jealous." I laughed. "Who's your girlfriend?" She asked out of curiosity. "Her name is Catherine. She moved to France a few years ago. I haven't gotten I replied since."

"Oh." She decided to dropped the subject, "Can we change the rule now that we are friends? It is troublesome getting into the room through the door."

"Nope." I gave my blatant answer. "Fine." Truth to be told, I could not wait for the beach trip, hanging out with new friends, it was a new experience for me after all.

A day after we became friends, Hikari managed to convince Miyako to let me join their group. "Ok, let's go to the beach!" The others cheered and I smiled to myself.

* * *

Hikari's POV

Miyako, Ken and I were in the same bus while the others took the taxi. Miyako whispered into my ear, "What had happened between the two of you? You guys had grudges a second and now you are best of buddies."

"Why are you bringing this up again?" I sighed.

"Because you guys are meant to be. That's why."

"I don't understand why we are friends means that we are meant to be."

"Takeru doesn't become friends with just anyone, you know?"

"That's true." Ken joining in the conversation. I frowned. I knew I was not going to win this debate, so I kept quiet while Miyako talking about Takeru.

Upon arriving at the beach, I was dead tired with Miyako's lecture. She was still continuing with it too. I sighed, and Daisuke offered to help me put on sunscreen. I thought about it, hoping that it would make Miyako go away, I accepted his help.

* * *

Takeru's POV

I became angry, trying to hold in it. Why must Daisuke help her put on sunscreen!? I walked away, upset that Daisuke is being very close to Hikari. Hikari noticing that I walked away, chased after me, away from everyone.

"Takeru!"

"What?" I said in an unfriendly voice.

"Did I upset you?" She sucked her lips, afraid that she had made me mad.

"I am fine."

"Really?"

"Yes." I just couldn't be mad at her.

"Great." She smiled. And then it hit me. I was in love with Hikari Kamiya.

 _ **I hope this chapter wasn't written too badly. I rushed through it as I was reeeeeaaaaallllllyyyyy busy. Sorry for the late update. Bye!**_


	4. A Trip Ends

_**Hi everyone, just wanted to give a short notice, I will be taking a break for 1 week to think of new ideas after finishing this story.**_

Takeru's POV

My eyes widened at that thought. I loved her, but what about Catherine? Was it an infatuation? She never responses to my messages anyway... I sighed, tired of thinking about this.

"Let's go back." She smiled. "Do you still have that grudge?" She inquired.

"I guess not." We then laughed. "You are so friendly when you are not in an bad mood."

"You are the one who influenced me, Mrs. Good Kid."

"What do we have there?" Miyako, being a busybody, hinted. "None of your business." I replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Hikari said. We all laughed, enjoying our trip. When we were heading back to our dorms, all of a sudden, Hikari tripped over a seashell, falling onto me. Her face was inches away, I can hear her breathing and my face was flushed, stained with a red that was on par with an apple's. "I'm sorry." She stuttered. "It's okay." I lied.

Miyako cheered and chanted, "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!" Daisuke retorted, "NO WAY!"

I could see Hikari's pink cheeks from even a kilometer away, she turned her face to her right, not wanting me to see her flushed face. Getting up, she quickly walked away, "Bye. I got to go." She said hastily, not allowing me to utter a single word before running away.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked the others. They shook their heads. Is she trying to avoid me? We live in the same room, she could not avoid me, or so I thought.

The trip had ended three days ago, and Hikari has avoided me successfully so far. I had tried to catch up after we leave for class, but she outruns me every single time. I walked towards Miyako and Ken, looking for advice.

"You want some advice?" They asked, thinking of a way to solve the problem.

"Give her gifts. She might meet up if you do that." Ken answered.

"No. Try to give her some time. I will talk to her." Miyako rejected the idea of giving Hikari gifts.

"Ok." I was dejected, hoping I could talk to Hikari soon.

* * *

Hikari's POV

What am I doing!? I am avoiding Takeru for no good reason. Will he stop being my friend? Did I do something to hurt him? I keep on asking these question to myself, but I had no courage to ask him how he was going and I am afraid he would stop being my friend if I talked to him though.

"Hikari!" Miyako called out to me.

"Miyako! I need your help." I told her everything, including my thought process.

"Don't ignore him. I talked to him already, and he would never leave you." She said with sincerity.

"Ok..." I said with a little bit of doubt, hoping that Miyako was not wrong.

After my classes, I walked back to my dorms with Takeru. "Are you mad with me?" I asked Takeru.

"Of course not!" He grabbed my shoulders. I got startled, blushing profusely.

"Sorry..." He released his grasp. I got a bit disappointed, but I smiled.

"I hope we can put this behind us." I felt I got a bit closer to Takeru.

 _ **I am sorry if this chapter was bad, I was not in the mood to write but did not want to leave you all hanging! Bye!**_


	5. Her

_**Hi everyone! The reason why I did not post an update is written on my profile, sorry for the inconvenience caused!**_

Takeru's POV

It has been three days after we have patched up, Hikari and I have became closer than ever. I made more friends and I got more love letters than ever, if that was even possible. I tried to be friendly with them but I afraid that will cause a misunderstanding with Hikari.

I sighed, scratching my head, thinking about what I should be doing. Ken noticed my troubled expression, "What's the matter?"

"It is just that I have this problem..." I told him everything of course, he was the only one that is in a successful relationship and he can give me 'love' advice. "So what you saying is, you have 'fangirls' and you need to avoid them to not make Hikari get the wrong idea but you are afraid that they might pester Hikari if you do so?"

I nodded my head, biting my lips, looking at the 'expert' here. "How about you ignore them and secretly show affection to Hikari? She might show affection to you too."

"I will try that..."

I walked to the dorms, opening the door, I spotted Hikari. Her face lightened up, "I was just about to look for you too!"

"What for?" I asked, and then teased, "Could it be? You have fallen for me?" I smirked. She gave no response, pouting. She then spoke up, "Do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Girls..." I sighed. "I am offended." She dramatically said.

"Fine." I gave in to the desire to spend time with Hikari.

I regretted everything I have done to lead up to this moment. I carried five bags full of clothes, panting from the walking we have done. "I think we are done."

"You think?" I panted, desperate to run this madness.

"Let's go back to the dorms." I cheered but little did I know that a sound of a camera clicking has gone past me...

At night, I called Ken, hoping he could solve my secret problem.

"I have another problem." He sighed.

"What is it?"

"I am in a long-distance relationship with someone. And I can't contact her."

* * *

Catherine's POV

I took my phone, calling 'her', "I think Takeru is cheating on me."

"Takeru?" 'She' laughed.

"I intend to fly back to Japan." I declared.

"Monitor him." 'She' ordered me.

"Roger."

 _ **I am sorry if the chapter is short. I had no ideas whatsoever. I had thought of a songfic in the middle of it but it was not Takari...**_


	6. A New Challenger

Hikari's POV

I opened my locker, only to see a picture of me and Takeru in the shopping mall, I turned the picture around, realizing I had gotten into some sort of trouble as I look at the four words, "I will kill you!"

I frowned, heading to the principal's office, knocking the door before I got an answer, "Come in."

"What is it, Hikari?" The principal smiled at me gently. I sucked my lips, giving him the picture. He breathed out, asking me, "Do you have any idea who sent this letter?"

"Honestly, there is so many people who like Takeru and that will do this to me."

"I got it, Takeru will be assigned to protect you." He waved his hand, dismissing me.

I walked out, "This is going to be a long week."

* * *

Takeru's POV

I got assigned as Hikari's bodyguard? I got confused at the news that I had just received.

"Your 'fangirls' got a bit wild." Miyako said in it-was-so-obvious voice.

"What? I made sure that no 'fangirls' were there." I was ashamed that I let one slip by.

"I hope Hikari is not mad at me." I suddenly thought of the advice that Ken had gave me. "Break up with her if you love her, and tell her the truth."

"Why would she be? It is not your fault." Iori stated.

"That's true. Don't beat yourself up for something you did not do." Daisuke said, I smiled, glad at I have friends that will support me all the way.

* * *

Takeru's POV

It has three days since the incident and overall, I have gotten closer to Hikari. Everything seemed to be going alright, when I got a message: "Pick me up at the airport." I looked at the sender. It was Catherine! I bit my lips, sighing before abandoning my post, knowing that I can't defy Catherine because of 'her'.

"Bonjour Takeru!" She grinned. This is going to be a pain. "I am transferring to your school by the way." I bit my tongue, I knew that was coming. "And your roommate, Hikari, is getting kicked out of the dorms and is going to some other's room."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"It is an order from 'her', you want to defy 'her'?"

I shook my head, knowing I had no chance against 'her' and Catherine. While behind my back, something had happened without me.

* * *

Hikari's POV

I looked for Takeru but I couldn't find him. I sighed, whispering to myself, "Where could he have gone?"

"'He', huh?" I heard a female voice from behind. I turned my head, only to get a punch to the face.

I got knocked out and next thing I remembered is that I was in a bag of sorts.

I am in trouble, I thought.

 _ **I will reveal who is 'she' next chapter. And cliffhanger! I once again apologize for not updating yesterday.**_


	7. Like A Fool

**_Hi everyone. I hope this chapter isn't too cliche, there is swearing in this chapter by the way, just to let you all know._**

Takeru's POV

I think I going crazy. I have not seen Hikari in forever! I guess 1 week will count as forever, but still, Catherine has been pestering me for the past week, forcing me to shopping with her, which is worse than Hikari's, forcing me to go on dates with her. I had to obey Catherine because of 'her', my grandmother. I had an crush on Catherine and thought it was perfect since we were engaged. But now that Hikari came into my life, I think I love her.

Ken and the others were telling me to go against grandmother but no one could do that, not even me. I hanged my head low, and let out a sigh. I just hope that grandmother does not go after Hikari... I bit my lips, heading out of my dorm, hoping I could find Hikari.

I am no longer assigned to protect Hikari, I had not heard any news from her or about her ever since I had to pick up Catherine from the airport. As I walked past two students, I overheard their conversation, "Did you hear the news? Apparently, the student that was Takeru's ex-roommate got beaten up by some female bullies! They found her a few hours ago!"

I grabbed that student by his collar, "What did you say!? Where is Hikari now!?"

"Sh-She's in the nurse's office..." He stuttered.

I released my grab, running towards the nurse's office, dropping everything I was doing. I slammed open the door, only to see Hikari lying down on the bed, unconscious and there were bruises all over her body. "What happened?" I asked the nurse, desperate to know who is the culprit, to get back at them."

"You were to protect her, and you let this happen?" Miyako screamed, slamming the door open.

"This happened after I had-" She slapped my face before I could continue.

I hold my left cheek, shrugging off the pain before continuing, "left?"

"What do you think? And to think you left because of that bitch!"

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't win against Miyako, I left without saying a word. I punched the wall with all of my might, "How could I have let her get hurt?" I went back to my room, throwing everything I could lay my hands on into the wall.

"What happened?" Catherine rushed into the room.

"Something that made me made which occurred because of you!" I glared at her. She kept quiet, walking out of the room.

* * *

Catherine's POV

"It seemed like you did your job well." I paid the bullies.

"I hope we will get along in the future." We smiled cunningly.

"This is going so smoothly." I thought.

* * *

Hikari's POV

I had a nightmare regarding the bullies, abusing me. Takeru leaving me behind. I woke up, sweating, and the group surrounded me, all but Takeru. I shivered and sobbed, "Thank goodness you guys are here."

"We will be here no matter what!"

I smiled, knowing that I have the best friends I could ever have. They told what has transpired in the past week. I frowned, knowing I couldn't spend much time with Takeru anymore.

"You still want to be with Takeru? He caused you all this trouble you know?" Miyako reminded me.

"I am sure he has his reasons." I assured them, but they seemed like they were not taking it.

"What makes you think he is that bad?"

"He got you into this mess." They replied in unison.

"But he is my friend."

"Are you sure you are not in love with him?" Miyako questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"That's not the main point here." I evaded her question.

"Answer me." She was determined to get her answer.

"Yes." I sucked my lips like a fool.

 _ **Wow, before adding this end note, the number of words is 666... I did not do it on purpose, I swear. Boy, am I glad I rated this T.**_

 _ **Edit: It is now 669...**_


	8. Marry

**_Hi everyone, I am making this chapter the last so as to move on to a new story and where ideas could be perfectly expressed! Hope you will enjoy this chapter!_**

Hikari's POV

Miyako was not too surprised, I sighed, leaving the room to find Takeru. I wonder where he could be, I thought. I head towards what's now Takeru and Catherine's room. I knocked on the door, Catherine opened the door.

"What brings you here?"

"I came to collect my belongings." I plainly stated.

"Hikari!" Takeru jumped out of his bed.

"I'm so so so sorry! I had to-" He rambled on and on.

"It's fine." I turned my head to the side, avoiding his gaze.

"It's not fine!" He cried. I jumped, "I am going collect my stuff and go." I lied. I did not want him to know I wanted to see him.

"I want you to stay." What? Did he want me to stay?

"Takeru!" Catherine shouted in disapproval.

"I don't care about my grandmother! She can go and adopt someone to marry you! I don't want to!" He shouted back to Catherine, dragging me away.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He smiled. My face turned pink. How could he make me feel so at ease?

"Ok then. Where are we going? We have classes to attend." I asked.

"Going to my grandmother's." He smiled. This is going to go south.

* * *

Takeru's POV

She is going to accept us no matter what, I thought to myself. I slammed open the door, startling grandmother's guest. "Leave." She ordered him. He nodded, hurrying to the exit.

"What's with this ignominious behavior?" She declared for an answer.

"I want to marry this girl." I raised Hikari's hand into the air.

 _ **This ending is so random and bad, I know it too, but I am not confident I can make it any better, and I am too lazy to do. I know I have disappointed all of you but you can imagine and fangirl the rest.**_


End file.
